bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tao-Long
'Tao-Long' is Shinigami that went into exile after acquired Hollow powers. Appearance Tao-Long is a young man with medium lenght spiky black hair. He is fairly tall, lean yet muscular built individual with a dragon shaped tatoo in his back. He is normally seen wearing his Shinigami uniform with a short sleeved haori with a black edges. He also keeps his right arm covered with bandages and small bell dangling from a small chain over it. He can be seen in his black tracksuit or a plain white T-shirt and black sweatpants during night time. Personality Tao-Long is considered a loner, often avoiding any interaction with the outside world. He is a usually seen with an emotionless demeanor and hardly ever speaks or smiles. History Plot The Extramas Descend Arc Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: 'Tao-Long's Spiritual Pressure is said to be vast and uncontrollable at times. In fact he stated that the only thing keeping his Spiritual Pressure contained is his zanpakuto itself. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Tao-Long rarely uses his zanpakuto, do to his prefence of facing his opponent barehanded. He has stated the a sword is for killing. *'Battojutsu: 'Tao-Long has displayed considerable knowledge and skill in Bottojutsu. Capable of drawing his sword and striking his opponent before resheating his sword so fast that it would seem that he didn't move at all. '''Master Hakuda Combative: '''Tao-Long prefers fighting his opponent barehanded and considers it his primary mode of combat. He has a very adaptible fighting style, Tao-Long rather use his opponents own strenght and movement agains them. '''Shunpo Master: '''Tao-Long use of Shunpo are extraordinar, to the point that Suì-Fēng was not able to react to his movements. '''Kido Expert: '''He is also proficient in using multiple kido spells simultaneously, while able to forgo using any incantation. '''Genius Intellect: '''One of his geatest strenghts is his highly unusual intellect. He is well versed in history, phycology, philosophy, strategy, and tactics. '''Advanced Growth Rate: '''Tao-Long's is mostly known for his ability to master almost any technique that he witness and use it as his own. '''Master Strategist & Tacticion: '''He is also a very creative and cunning during battle, capable of gaging his opponent weaknesses in order to get the upper hand. '''Immense Strenght: '''His strenght is great enough allowing his to ward off Kenpach Zaraki with a single blow. Plus the strenght and speed of his draw of his sword is powerfull enough to create a massive shock wave. '''Immense Durability: '''Tao-Long has shown to be able to take huge amount of physical punishment, even at the hands of a Vasto Lorde class Hollow. He is able to continue fightning after resiving a myriad of injuries. '''Immense Edurance: '''Due to the constant fighting to servive, he has gained a considerable amount of endurace. Able to keep fighting for countless days without any sleep or rest. '''Immense Speed & Agility: '''Considered a very nimble combative that supplements his fighting style. In addition he is able to draw his sword with enough speed that it apeares that he never moved. Zanpakutō '''In'yanron '(陰陽龍, Yin-Yang Dragon) : In its sealed form, this zanpakuto takes form from a regular katana with a round tsuba, which has a line in the middle that forms an S and contains a dot on each half. It has white hilt-wrapping and sheath. *'''Shikai: In'yanron 's shikai command is "Ascend to the Heavens", when released, the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. The hilt takes the form of a dragon and wile the pommel is a clear orb with a white flame with in. : Shikai Special Abilities: In'yanron is a Kido-type Zanpakuō, that possesses multiple abilities. Tao-Long can perform these abilities of In'yanron's by a variety of verbal commands that corresponds to its different abilities. : * Dākuraito (暗光, Darklight): * Enshin (炎神,Divine Flame): This ability summons a white flames that can be used in order to heal or purify. It has been noted that due to there nature the flames have the opposite effect on hollows, causing them to be incinerated. * Kojin '''(光神, Divine Light): * '''Yami Honoo (炎闇, Darkness Flame): This ability creates and manipulate intense black flames that incinerate anything that they come in contact with. The flames can not be extinguish by any known means. The flames are sealed into In'yanron 's blade with the command "Fuu"(封,Seal). * Rin'ne '(輪廻,Transmigration): This ability is initiated a few seconds before once death, In'yanron's "'Kojin" ability is sealed with in a chosen Zanpakutō. * Bankai: In'yanron Taikyoku : Bankai Special Ability: Hollofication Hollow Mask: 'His hallow mask takes the form of a dragon or lizard. *'Power Augmantation: While wearing his mask, Tao-Long's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in strenght, speed, and durability. : Cero: Tao-Long gathers energy in between his knuckles which then released a three crimson Ceros. : Enhanced Strenght: While using his mask, Tao-Longs gains a substantial increase in strenght. He is demonstrated to grab and toss a Menos Grande Hollow with a single hand. : Enhanced Speed: While utilizing his mask, he gains a masive amount of speed. He is able to out run many Captain level shinigami. Trivia Quotes Taoisac 12:16, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Captain Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:5th Division